vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimics (Edge of Tomorrow)
|-|Mimic Drone= |-|Alpha Mimic= |-|Omega= Summary The Mimics are a race of brutal alien invaders and the main antagonists in Edge of Tomorrow that seek to conquer different planets throughout the galaxy. They arraived in 2015 in Germany and began to spread to the rest of continental Europe, killing all humans in its way. As explained by Dr. Carter, the Mimics are a superorganism in which the "Omega" plays the role of the cerebrum, while the "Alphas" act as the ganglia through which the Omega controls the ordinary Mimics. If an Alpha is killed, the Omega turns time back a day, thus giving the Mimics a seemingly unbeatable advantage. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, 9-A with Energy-Projection Name: Mimics Origin: Edge of Tomorrow Length: Variable, around 6 m (Drones)/9 m (Alphas) with Tentacles Weight: 500 kg (Est, Drones)/ 2 t (Est, Alphas) Classification: Extraterrestial superorganism, Hive-mind, Invaders Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy-Projection, Shapeshifting, Time Manipulation, Fast travel underground and in water 'Attack Potency: Wall level physically, Small Building level 'with Energy Projection (Can easily take down multiple Military Aircrafts) 'Speed: Likely''' Subsonic' 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 by Size and Weight (Can easily lift and throw multiple Soldiers with their Armors around) '''Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: '''At least Wall level''' Stamina: ' High 'Range: ' Extended Melee with Tentacles 'Intelligence: 'Unknown, Hive-Mind (The central intelligence of this organism has created multiple battle strategies to allow the Mimics to lay siege to nearly all of Central Europe) '''Weaknesses: ' Immobility of the Omega, The entire Organism can be destroyed when the Omega is killed, Contact with the "blood" of an Alpha can allow an opponent to use the ability of the Omega as well '''Variants: *'Drones:' Drones are the most common form of mimics. They do not contain the ability to reset time upon death. They are fairly large creatures composed of a ductile material, allowing them to rapidly shift and contort into different shapes and forms at incredible speeds. They are also capable of expelling large, explosive projectiles from their backs. They often hide buried underground until an intruder walks by, after which they will burst forth and erratically attack their targets. *'Alphas:' Alphas are larger, blue variants of Drones, and are psychologically-interconnected to the Omega; if an Alpha Mimic dies, a response is instantly triggered in the Omega that causes it to turn back time, while retaining knowledge of the potential future. This mechanic allows the Mimics to adapt to any combat strategy, since they are capable of continuously turning back time until a favorable outcome is reached. According to Dr. Carter, Alpha Mimics are rare, only appearing about 1 in 6.18 million times. *'Omega:' The Omega is the central intelligence of the Mimics. It is a massive, hive-like organism that conceals a glowing brain-like core. An Omega is linked to all Mimics, and possesses the ability to turn back time in order to continuously retry different battle strategies until the Mimics win. This ability has been used countless times by the Omega to allow the Mimics to lay siege to nearly all of Central Europe. (http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Mimic) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aliens Category:Time Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Edge of Tomorrow Category:Characters